


Blanche Neige

by Minorine



Category: South Park
Genre: Addiction, Amour non-réciproque, Blood and Violence, Love, M/M, Minor Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Non-Consensual Kissing, POV Craig, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marsh réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, moi j'échoue souvent là où il brille. J'aurais aimé briller moi aussi, être admiré. Pourtant je reste dans l'ombre. Son ombre. On se ressemble tellement. Mais en même temps, nous sommes tellement différents... C'est pour ça que je le hais, et lui aussi. Il est tout ce que j'aurais aimé avoir, je suis tout ce qu'il ne veut pas devenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanche Neige

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je voulais écrire un petit truc sur Craig, vu que j'ai commencé un scénario avec lui en personnage principal même si je dois avouer que dans cet OS, c'est un beau salaud. Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, ça m'a fait de la peine pour ce pauvre Stan, il en bave... La fin de cet OS prépare le suivant, Hector, avec pour personnage principal un Kyle quelque peu...dépressif ?  
> Merci à DEATHLESS, une amie de skyrock, pour son appréciation plus qu'encourageante ! Je suis contente que ce que j'écris te plaise :)  
> South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.  
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

En ce moment, tout va mal. J'ai l'horrible sensation d'être à côté de mes pompes et, malheureusement, je crois bien que c'est pas qu'une impression. Mes amis n'arrêtent pas de me le dire... Ça m'agace. Ils ont du se rendre compte que je leur faisais plus souvent des doigts d'honneur ces derniers temps. Flemme de répondre, qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! C'est valable pour les profs aussi, pauvre assistant social qui croule sous le travail. C'est vrai que s'occuper de Tucker, c'est un plaie. Connard, je vois clair dans ton putain de jeu de merde. T'en a rien à battre de moi, donc tu me fous des heures de colle, au lieu de me demander ce qui ne va pas avec moi. Remarque, j'aurais pas pu répondre. Moi non plus je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je pense que je suis un mystère à moi tout seul. J'aime pas être différent, y'a des jours où j'aimerais bien juste être "normal". Malheureusement, ça c'est pas possible. Je serais bien allé zoner avec les gothiques, mais ils sont amis avec Marsh. Ils doivent avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi, déjà que je suis pas trop aimé par ici.

Ça, ça doit encore être un coup de la bande à Marsh. Putain, ce connard profite de sa popularité pour venir creuser mon trou. Je le savais du genre à agir par derrière, mais casser du sucre dans le dos je ne l'en pensais pas capable... Et dire que tout le monde le croit gentil et attentionné. Moi je vous le dis, ce type est une enflure doublée d'une tapette. Ouais, parfaitement, une tapette. 'Fin une tapette, une tarlouze, un pédé, un homo,... Vous dites ça comme vous voulez. Moi j'dis tapette, parce que c'est aussi un gros froussard. Il a une trouille bleue des serpents cet enculé. Je le comprend pas, ma sœur en possède un comme animal de compagnie et il est fort sympathique. Des fois je vais lui parler de mes problèmes. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'écoute. Qu'il comprend la merde dans laquelle je me suis foutue. Ouais, parce que moi aussi j'suis gay et, pour couronner le tout, je suis tombé amoureux de l'autre tapette. Celui qui crache dans mon dos. Le pire, c'est qu'il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il me hait. Et le serpent compatis à ma douleur quand je lui explique que je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'avais failli faire du mal à Marsh. Je suis vraiment trop con, tout ça par pur désir. Normal qu'il me haïsse.

Et le serpent m'écoute, prisonnier dans sa cage de verre, et ce jusqu'à ce que ma sœur vienne me virer de sa chambre. Quoi de plus normal, le boa lui appartient. Moi, je n'ai plus rien depuis la mort de Stripe. S'il avait pas eu la lubie de se balader quand mes parents plaçaient de la mort-aux-rats dans la maison pour éloigner les bestioles, il serait pas mort. Je sais pas si c'est ma faute, ou si c'est celle des parents. J'aurais pas du le laisser vadrouiller dans la maison, ou alors mes parents auraient du s'accommoder des souris. Mais bon, Stripe est mort maintenant, ça sera dur de le ramener à la vie. Alors je cause au boa de ma sœur. Peut-être qu'elle me prend pour un taré d'ailleurs, j'en sais rien. J'suis pas dans la tête des gens. Si je l'étais, on pourrait dire que je suis taré. Ou alors que j'ai un don. Ça serait cool, ça mettrait un peu de piment à cette vie trop plate. Trop chiante. Mais bon. Cette société de merde me considère comme le méchant. Autant faire avec.

Je suis Craig Tucker, le branleur qui parle presque jamais aux humains, préférant la compagnie des animaux, qui se bat avec ses camarades de classe, qui est tombé amoureux de son pire ennemi et, pour finir en beauté, qui a essayé de le violer.

Ça, même en sachant que j'étais bien pété, ça passait pas. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que tous les liens que j'avais eu avec ma famille, mes amis, et même les amis de Marsh, ont commencé à doucement s'étioler. Tout ça pour une erreur de parcours. Bon, je sais que ça arrive pas à tout le monde de porter la main sur son pire ennemi, tout désirs refoulés devenus bien trop visibles. J'ai du le dégoûter. Peut-être que, tout compte fait, le Marsh est hétéro. Plus ça va et plus je n'arrête pas de penser que c'est ça qui coince dans ma vie. S'il est hétéro alors que, comme un con, j'suis tombé amoureux de lui, je suis doublement dans la merde. Pour lui, je suis le méchant, l'obstacle à franchir. Marsh réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, moi j'échoue souvent là où il brille. J'aurais aimé briller moi aussi, être admiré. Pourtant je reste dans l'ombre. Son ombre. On se ressemble tellement. Mais en même temps, nous sommes tellement différents... C'est pour ça que je le hais, et lui aussi. Il est tout ce que j'aurais aimé avoir, je suis tout ce qu'il ne veut pas devenir. Quoi de plus normal ? Qui voudrait devenir un raté comme moi ? Personne, j'en reste persuadé. Pourtant, je ne peux lutter contre ma nature. Ça me fait de la peine de l'avouer, mais c'est comme ça. La société veut que je sois le méchant. Alors je vais le jouer jusqu'au bout, ce rôle. Peut-être qu'ainsi, je pourrais enfin avoir ce que je désire. Ça me dégoûte, mais c'est ma seule façon d'avoir un happy end. Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Je sors une cigarette et commence à la fumer. Mes mains tremblent. Je ne veux pas faire ça. J'aspire des bouffées de fumée plus grosses que ce dont je suis capable, ça me fait tousser. Je fais ça chaque fois que j'suis nerveux, après les autres croient que j'sais pas fumer. En même temps, pour eux, Craig Tucker est incapable d'avoir le moindre sentiment. Ils vont être contents, je vais leur offrir sur un plateau la preuve que je me conforme à leurs pensées. Je vais faire le mec dur et violent, celui qui ne ressent rien, même si au fond je souffre. Mais ça, ils s'en foutent. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est de me foutre dans une putain de case. Me foutre une putain d'étiquette. Ils veulent me classer, me mettre dans une catégorie. Pour eux, je suis le méchant puisque je suis l'opposé de Marsh. Marsh, c'est le gentil, celui qui n'a pourtant rien demandé à personne. Ça, c'est sûr qu'il a pas demandé à être le fantasme de Tucker.

Je crache une nouvelle fois mes tripes. C'est ma dernière bouffée de cigarette, je suis en train de fumer le filtre. Il va pas tarder à se pointer. D'habitude, quand il arrive je me barre. Pas cette fois. Je vais lui montrer ce que c'est qu'être le méchant. Peut-être que, après, il me considérera autrement. Mais faut pas trop espérer. Dans le pire des cas, les rumeurs comme quoi je suis le méchant se trouveront justifiées. Et puis lui, il continuera sa vie, comme si de rien n'était. Il aura passé l'obstacle qui le gêne dans sa progression fulgurante, le boulet qu'il se trimbale en permanence. Avec un peu de courage, il arrivera à penser à autre chose. Avec le temps, tout s'efface. Il est là. Il passe devant moi comme si je n'existais pas. Il va taxer une clope à Henrietta avant de s'éloigner dans une ruelle adjacente. Aurait-il compris ? A moins que son inconscient ai encore fait des siennes, comme lors de cette fameuse mauvaise passe. J'écrase mon cadavre de cigarette avec le talon de la chaussure, un goût âcre encore présent dans ma bouche. Il ne partira pas avant un moment, et ce n'est pas un brossage de dents qui risquerait de le faire partir. J'entends un briquet, il allume tout juste son mégot. Dommage, il ne pourra pas en profiter très longtemps. Je shoote dans une canette, il se retourne vivement. Ses yeux bleus regardent partout autour de lui avec effroi avant de se fixer sur moi. Là, il semble plus rassuré. Il soupire, de soulagement sûrement.

« Putain Tucker, tu m'as foutu les jetons ! Heureusement que c'est que toi putain... »

Je prend pas la peine de répondre. A quoi bon ? Il me hait déjà. Il devrait pas se montrer aussi confiant en ma présence, surtout quand il sait ce qui a failli se passer la dernière fois. Pourtant, il semble pas du tout nerveux, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Je vais l'aider à se réveiller moi. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui. Mes mains tremblent encore plus. J'essaye de les cacher. Ça sert à rien, dans peu de temps je vais devoir les utiliser. Il tourne son regard bleu vers moi, un air interrogateur se peignant sur son visage. Trop tard, je suis trop proche de lui maintenant.

Avant qu'il ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je le pousse violemment contre le mur de la ruelle. Il essaye de bouger les bras, mais je les tiens tous deux fermement. Il aura beau me dire de le lâcher, je l'écouterais pas. Il doit se débrouiller tout seul, cette fois il n'a plus personne pour l'aider. Il se débat furieusement, mais je doute que cela suffise. Il ne pourra pas m'échapper si je ne l'y autorise pas. Ça me plaît. Voir ses lèvres bouger vient de me donner une idée bizarre. J'en ai toujours eu envie et, maintenant qu'il est à ma merci, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. Alors, je jette mes lèvres à la rencontre des siennes, avec une violence dont je ne me croyais moi-même pas capable. Il commence à flipper, je le sens. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi, ce sentiment de domination me plaît. Le voir effrayé me fait du bien, comme si c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Ses yeux bleus sont emplis de peur, il a capté que c'était pas de la rigolade.

Je finis par rompre le baiser, hors d'haleine. J'en veux encore. Non, en fait j'en veux plus. J'ai l'impression de retrouver la sensation de cette fois-là, où j'étais totalement pété. Cette fois où il avait comprit que je n'avais pas que de la haine envers lui. Je le force à glisser jusqu'au sol, histoire d'avoir plus de libertés. Avec ma main libre, je lui attrape le menton pour fixer son regard. Ce n'est plus de la peur qui s'y lit, mais un grand flou d'interrogations et d'angoisses. C'est encore mieux. Il ne baisse pourtant pas le regard, ce à quoi je répond un sourire carnassier.

« Alors Marsh, on flippe ? Tiens-toi prêt, c'est que le début. »

Je m'approche plus de lui, glissant ma tête dans son cou alors que mon genou vient chatouiller son entre-jambe. Il blêmit. Je crois qu'il a comprit mes réelles intentions. Il se débat encore, mais rien n'y fait. Il n'a pas assez de forces pour résister, malgré le fait qu'il fasse du football américain. Le rôle de quarterback, ça aide juste à être plus rapide, au cas où il faudrait fuir. Mais là, il peut plus fuir. Je lui mords le cou sans aucune délicatesse et je l'entends hurler. Du sang coule de la plaie que je viens de lui faire. Je l'avais prévenu, à force de me faire jouer les méchants, je me suis pris au jeu. Je vais faire mon enflure, jusqu'au bout. S'il souffre, ça n'en sera que mieux pour moi. Je commence à faire glisser la fermeture de sa veste en cuir et je me décide à le regarder une fois encore, histoire de me délecter de sa douleur tellement évidente. Mais, même en voyant de la douleur, je remarque la lueur d'espoir qui sévit dans son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je vais le laisser partir ? Il se fout le doigt dans l'œil. Maintenant que je le tiens, hors de question que je le laisse partir.

Je sens une douleur cuisante au niveau de ma main, celle qui tient les mains de Marsh, comme une brûlure. Merde, j'ai oublié sa clope. Il est en train de me crâmer la main cet enfoiré, et moi je veux lâcher prise avant de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ma main ou alors de trop souffrir. Pourtant, j'ai pas envie de le lâcher. Si je le lâche, il va se barrer. Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de hurler, je ne m'amuse plus du tout. Pas tant que Marsh a le contrôle sur mes émotions. Je pose ma main libre sur son cou, pas loin de l'endroit où je l'ai mordu histoire qu'il souffre bien. Je commence à l'étrangler. Je veux qu'il arrête de me crâmer la main. Il commence à s'étouffer, il manque d'air. Je rapproche ma tête de la sienne.

« Arrête de faire le malin, lâche cette clope. »

La seule réponse que j'obtiens, c'est un coup de boule. Putain l'enfoiré, lui non plus il y va pas mollo. Je suis sonné, je comprend plus rien de ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai lâché prise, mais Marsh s'enfuit pas. Au contraire, il profite du fait que je sois étourdi pour me lancer un coup de poing bien senti dans la face. Méchanceté gratuite ? Alors qu'il est censé être le gentil ? J'crois plutôt qu'il veut se venger de la morsure que je lui ai faite. Je m'effondre, le dos sur le sol. C'est foutu, il va s'enfuir maintenant. Il est loin d'être con le Marsh, il va pas se mettre en danger alors qu'il sait qu'il peut facilement s'en tirer tant que je suis à terre. Malgré ma vision trouble je peux le voir qui, distinctement, se relève. Bordel, ce qu'il est beau ce salaud. Même amoché, une grimace de douleur sur la face, il parvient à être beau. Je lui en veux encore plus mais, alors que je tente de me relever, il me fout un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, voyant que je ne pourrais pas me relever vu que j'agonise, mais il me fout un autre coup de pied. Et encore un autre. Je sens un goût métallique dans ma gorge. J'ai envie de gerber. Le problème c'est que, vu ce que j'ai bouffé ce midi, je vais pas vomir grand chose. Je teste quand même, et comprend que le goût métallique qui me restait dans la gorge, c'était du sang. Il frappe fort cet enfoiré, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ai touché mes organes internes. 'Fin, un de plus ou de moins, ça change pas grand chose, ces poisons qui sévissent dans nos entrailles finiront par avoir notre peau de toute façon. Ses yeux bleus foncés me fixent, pas piqués des vers. Il a reprit de l'assurance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire Tucker ? J'ai même pas flippé. Enfoiré, tu m'as défoncé l'épaule... »

Même pas flippé ? Mon cul oui, tu trembles encore comme une feuille. T'as peur de quoi au juste ? J'suis à terre, je dégueule du sang, et je pourrais sûrement pas me relever. Si t'a peur d'une épave comme moi, ça me dérangerais pas de te traiter de tapette. J'vais le faire d'ailleurs, histoire que tu sois tenté de me filer un autre coup de pied. Tu auras une mauvaise surprise. Ça tombe bien c'est ce que je cherche. Je fais claquer ma langue, le défiant de mes yeux gris.

« A d'autres ! Tout le monde sait que t'es une tapette Marsh. Wendy, tu te la tapes seulement pour faire bonne figure. Histoire de jouer au petit couple hétéro qui fait bonne mesure. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que... »

Il va me filer un autre coup de pied, mais j'attrape sa cheville au vol et tire dessus. Il finit une nouvelle fois sur le sol. J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place, il s'est réché sévère. En tombant, il s'est carrément bouffé le mur. Les os de son crâne en ont même craqué, je les ai entendus. D'ailleurs, il bouge plus. Merde, j'espère que je l'ai pas buté... Recrachant les derniers jets de sang de ma bouche, je me relève péniblement. Ma côte me lance, j'y porte doucement la main. Une fois debout, je m'approche de Marsh en grimaçant. Bordel, si je l'ai tué je suis dans la merde. Mais y'a pas que ça. Si je l'ai tué, je pourrais plus vivre. Même si on se hait, j'aurais plus personne avec qui me quereller. J'aurais plus personne à observer de loin, avec envie.

Alors je m'approche de Marsh, espérant qu'il va bien. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement il bat vite. Je l'appelle, il bouge toujours pas. Ça fait mal. Je savais pas que ça me coûterait autant d'être un parfait connard, à l'image de ce que les autres attendent de moi. J'aurais été trop conformiste pour traîner avec les gothiques. Je suis toujours trop conformiste, même si comme ça j'en ai pas l'air. Putain, quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?! Il en a pas marre de dormir comme s'il était un gros bébé ? Allez Marsh, arrête de faire ton môme. On a plus huit ans...

Il bouge toujours pas cet enculé. J'vais aller le secouer moi ! Bordel, je vois déjà le regard noir des autres élèves. Surtout Broflovski, avec qui il a toujours été très proche. Pas étonnant que je l'ai pris pour une tarlouze. Enfin, je pense que Cartman aussi, qui d'habitude crache pas sur nos accords, ne voudra même plus parler à un meurtrier. Il est ami avec Marsh, même s'il fait que le rembarrer en le traitant de pédé à tous va. En fait, c'est sûrement une tarlouze. Bon, je sais plus ce que je dis, je suis nerveux. Je dis que de la merde, il faut que cette tapette ouvre les yeux. Je m'avance et l'observe. Il est pâle comme un mort. Fait chier, c'est la mort la plus conne que j'aie jamais vue. Ça doit bien le faire marrer à ce salaud de me voir paniquer, j'suis sûr qu'il fait exprès ! Putain de merde, c'te enflure ! Je l'attrape par le col et le secoue violemment. Je sais pas vraiment ce que j'espère. Un miracle... Ouais, ça doit être une connerie du genre.

« Allez la tapette, je hurle, ouvre les yeux ! »

Mais il répond pas et, quand je tourne son visage vers le mien, je remarque qu'il est déjà d'un blanc cadavérique. Aussi blanc que la neige qui a commencé à tomber sur son corps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sûrement dans un espoir vain, je continue de le secouer. Il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux. Non, il DOIT ouvrir les yeux. Il joue la comédie, il est pas vraiment mort. Pourtant, on dirait qu'il respire plus. Il est blanc comme la neige. Un peu comme Blanche Neige. Non, ça c'était vraiment une vanne de merde, surtout que c'est pas le moment. Pourtant, dans la panique je me dis que si j'essayais de le réveiller à la façon. « Blanche Neige », il se réveillerait. Ça coûte rien d'essayer, en plus on est que tous les deux. Je l'embrasse une fois, de manière prudente et douce, j'y mets tout mon amour pour lui, mais rien n'y fait. Il bouge toujours pas ce couillon. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, exerçant une plus grande pression sur ses lèvres mais rien n'y fait. Je me souviens de ses os de crâne, que j'ai entendu craquer un peu plus tôt. C'est fini, je peux plus rien faire tout seul.

Alors, malgré mes côtes douloureuses, j'essaye d'atteindre le portable qui est dans ma poche. Je me rends compte trop tard que je connais pas le numéro des ambulances, alors je me rapatrie sur le téléphone de Ruby. Tant pis pour ma fierté, mes mains tremblent trop, alors que Marsh... Stan... repose sur mes genoux. Je suis dans la merde. Elle décroche au bout de trois sonneries.

« Au cas où t'aurais oublié, elle crache, j'suis en cours crétin.

\- C'est urgent Ruby, tu connais le numéro des urgences ? »

Elle soupire et, si je faisais un peu fonctionner mon imagination, je pourrais très clairement la voir me faire un doigt. Mais j'y pense pas, j'ai plus urgent à faire.

« T'aurais pas pu demander aux parents ?

\- Mais merde ! Je veux pas les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne le sont. Et pis, ils doivent pas être au courant.

\- . . . .

\- Ruby ?

\- . . . .

\- Allô ?

\- 112. Si t'es à New York c'est 911. »

Elle m'a raccroché au nez. Putain, si je l'avais eue en face de moi je... Non, on a assez d'un blessé pour en avoir d'autres. Un c'est déjà lourd à porter... La tête de Marsh menace de rouler sur le sol au moindre mouvement brusque, je la replace correctement sur mes jambes. Je remarque que sa tête a mouillée mon jean et remarque une flaque de sang qui s'élargit de plus en plus au fil des minutes. Ah, et ça serait pas drôle si ça venait pas de sa tête. Ben tiens ! J'ai perdu des secondes inutiles au téléphone avec Ruby, j'espère que ça l'a pas condamné. Espérons juste que les ambulances vont se dépêcher d'arriver. Si je leur dis que c'est une urgence, alors peut-être que...

 

* * *

 

Je suis un boulet. J'ai perdu conscience quand les secours sont arrivés. Ce connard de Stan m'a fait sacrément mal, j'savais pas que j'allais atteindre mon point de rupture aussi tôt. J'croyais que je pourrais encore tenir. Je viens tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux et je fixe le plafond au-dessus de ma tête. J'dois avoir l'air con comme ça, avec toutes ces tafioles en blanc qui s'agitent autour de moi. Mais bon. J'peux rien faire. J'suis sûr que je peux même pas me lever. Dans tous les films, c'est pourtant ce qu'ils font, ces abrutis. Généralement, ils se relèvent d'un coup en criant le nom de leur collègue d'hosto. J'aurais l'air fin si j'me relevais en hurlant « Marsh ! » J'passerais sûrement pour une putain de tapette. Une tapette qui s'en fait plus pour son ennemi que pour lui-même. Autant rester allongé, ça m'évitera de me refracturer la côte.

Une infirmière remarque enfin que j'ai les yeux ouverts, elle s'approche et me parle avec douceur. Elle sait pas encore que, comme je suis un connard, je vais l'envoyer chier. Je veux bien lui répondre, mais je capte que dalle à ce qu'elle dit. Alors je fronce les sourcils et, peine perdue, je lui lance.

« Quoi ?! »

C'est chelou de pas entendre le son de sa propre voix, alors qu'on sait très bien qu'on vient de dire quelque chose. Elle m'observe de ses yeux caramels, si semblables à ceux de Tweek, quand on y pense. Je la vois réitérer sa question, ses lèvres bougent dans le vide. Je l'entends toujours pas. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle semble se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle retire un truc de mon oreille. Je hurle. Ça fait un mal de chien cette merde. Oh bordel, ça y est, je m'entends hurler.

« Aïe ! Putain mais ça fait mal votre truc !

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Ça se voit pas ? Connasse ! »

Elle allait protester mais le médecin est intervenu. Depuis quand il est là lui ? Il lui fait signe de se calmer, lui précisant qu'il faut me ménager. Comment ça ? Il se passe quoi avec Marsh pour qu'ils soient si "délicats" à mon égard ? Je viens tout de même d'insulter son assistante de grosse conne. A moins qu'il en ai rien à foutre que je l'aie insultée. Ça veut même dire que si j'veux je peux recommencer. Elle me dira rien. Enfin, pour l'instant vaut mieux que j'évite, elle a l'air d'avoir des infos qui m'intéressent, notamment à propos de mon "ami Stan" comme elle l'a si bien dit au médecin. Je me mets doucement sur mes coudes pour mieux les voir. Comme quoi on peut pas échapper à ces clichés à la con de séries B.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Qui ça ? Demande la grosse gourde, d'un ton qu'elle veut neutre. »

Elle voit très bien de qui je parle. Elle doit essayer de faire original, mais dans sa bouche ça fait juste ressortir à quel point elle est conne. En fait j'ai bien fait de l'insulter. Elle vaut rien c'te grosse truie, j'suis sûr que c'est même pas elle qui s'est occupée de me soigner. Trop peu compétente. Encore une fois, c'est le médecin qui sauve la situation avant que je ne m'énerve. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi il me ménage autant ? Putain, me dites pas qu'ils ont laissé crever Marsh. Si c'est ça, il peuvent aller se faire voir avec leurs cathéters et leurs bandages. Si Marsh a plongé, j'le suivrais. Hors de question que je reste seul dans ce monde pourri. Ouais, pourri. Ils sont tous vendus jusqu'à la moelle, tout ça pour un peu de fric en plus. Tiens par exemple l'infirmière, j'suis sûr qu'elle a pas obtenu son boulot par intelligence, mais plutôt par autre chose. On va rester soft, on va dire "par relations". Ça a de la gueule comme ça. Mais bon, pour l'instant j'en suis pas à c'te conne, pour l'instant c'est ce que va dire le médecin qui m'intéresse.

« Si vous parlez de votre camarade, en fait il...

\- OU EST CET ENFOIRÉ DE TUCKER ?! »

La voix hurlant dans le couloir me fait sursauter, le médecin aussi. Malgré le fait que j'attendais ce qu'il avait à me dire, il restait bouche-bée, assit sur son cul, pendant que la porte s'ouvrait avec le moins de douceur possible. Autrement dit, la porte avait failli sortir de ses gonds quand elle s'était ouverte, laissant place à un McCormick fou de rage, un Broflovski agité et essayant de le calmer sur les talons. En d'autres circonstances, ça m'aurait beaucoup amusé. Ils ressemblaient presque à un petit couple de tapettes, l'un tenant plus de la fille que l'autre. En quelque sorte, ils se complétaient, mais là ça me faisait pas rire parce qu'un McCormick énervé c'était jamais bon. Surtout quand la personne contre qui il avait une dent, c'était vous et personne d'autre. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, le blond m'avait déjà attrapé par le col et je sentais déjà plus le contact rassurant avec mon lit d'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais pour le foutre en rogne ? S'il y avait bien une personne que je pensais insensible à la mort de Marsh, c'était bien lui. Et pourtant, il était là, devant moi. Mais comment ça se faisait qu'il soit au courant de sa mort avant moi, alors que j'étais le principal acteur de cette tragédie ? Je fixais ses yeux azurés, encore peu assuré de ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire mon malin. J'ai fait claquer ma langue.

« Alors McCormick, on s'en prend à plus faible que soi ? J'pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. »

Bordel de merde. Pourquoi je peux pas simplement me la fermer, pour une fois ? Non, c'est trop beau pour Tucker, même dans un lit d'hôpital, alors qu'il a sûrement tué quelqu'un et qu'il est en faute, il faut qu'il cherche la provoque. Putain, je suis vraiment un con... Là, s'il me frappe je pourrais dire que je l'ai bien mérité. Sauf qu'il le fait pas. Au contraire, je sens mon cul se reposer doucement sur le lit. Mais à quoi il joue ce couillon ? Il veut me faire pisser dans mon froc c'est ça ? Il y arrivera pas, j'suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air. Après tout, c'est moi le salaud dans l'histoire, pas lui. Un sourire mauvais pointe sur le visage de mon agresseur. C'est vraiment lui le gentil ? Ça se voit pas tant que ça. C'est à son tour de faire claquer sa langue. Ça sent la remarque sarcastique à plein nez ça.

« Dans ce cas, on est au même niveau toi et moi.

\- C-Calmez-vous les mecs, intervient nerveusement Kyle (je l'avais oublié celui-là).

\- Je comprends pas bien McCormick.

\- Oh, continue le blond d'un air sarcastique et mauvais à la fois, le grand Craig veut que j'éclaire sa lanterne, formidable ! Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire : tu te souviens de qui tu as agressé avant de tomber dans les vapes ? »

Mes yeux s'éclairent d'un espoir vain. S'il est au courant, ça veut dire que quelqu'un lui a raconté. Or, on était que Marsh et moi dans la ruelle, y'avait personne d'autre. Et puis, j'avais jamais vraiment été en bons termes avec la bande à Marsh alors je leur aurais jamais dis ce que j'avais fais. Même inconsciemment, même sous toutes les drogues du monde. Je les hais, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Mais, si ce n'est pas moi qui leur ai raconté, ça veut dire que Stan a pu leur parler. Il doit être en vie, mais j'ose pas le demander au blond. Plutôt mourir, ils comprendraient pas pourquoi je tiens autant à lui alors que je l'ai "agressé" comme l'a si bien dit McCormick. Alors je me mets à rire. Je me mets à rire comme un taré, histoire de pouvoir exprimer mon soulagement sans pour autant montrer que je suis une putain de tarlouze. A quoi ça servirait de toute façon ? Ces deux-là s'en foutent totalement, du moment que je touche pas à leur pote. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Faut bien se résigner de temps à autre, sinon on arrive à rien. Donc je continue la provoque. Après tout, j'suis bon qu'à ça, puisque j'suis le méchant.

« Marsh ? Il hurlait comme une gonzesse. J'sais pas s'il aurait tenu le coup si je l'avais culbuté. Il s'rait peut-être mort d'ailleurs...

\- ENFLURE ! Gronde le blond, difficilement retenu par Kyle.

\- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, je souris. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu perds ton sang-froid ?

\- T'approches plus jamais de mon mec, compris ? Sinon c'est moi qui vais te rouer de coups et pas le contraire ! »

"Son mec" ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Depuis quand McCormick est attiré par ses amis ? Moi qui pensais que si un jour c'était le cas, il finirait avec Kyle. Je crois que j'ai de mauvaises intuitions, vaut mieux que je retombe dans les vapes. Il a raison, j'suis une enflure, mais j'viens de capter que mes sens sont pas tout à fait faux. Marsh était vraiment homo, j'avais pas tort. Putain, là je me suis vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu. Dire que, quelques secondes avant d'appeler les ambulances, j'avais abandonné toute chance qu'il le soit. J'suis vraiment qu'un pauvre con, je sais même pas si j'vaux mieux que l'autre pétasse d'infirmière. J'entends même plus ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je suis dans un état entre le réveil et le sommeil, un peu comme quand on dors les yeux ouverts. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je sens la pression de l'oreiller contre mon visage. Ce n'est que justice, j'entends toujours McCormick gueuler, mais mes yeux se ferment sans que je puisse rien y faire. Bientôt, j'entendrais plus rien, un peu comme quand je me suis réveillé, un peu plus tôt. Maintenant que j'y pense, les seuls que j'ai pas vus c'est mes parents. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien foutre, alors que leur fils est à l'hosto ? Ils savent peut-être pas, Ruby est douée pour couvrir ce genre d'infos. N'empêche que là, j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient au courant.

 

* * *

 

Je suis finalement sorti de l'hôpital. C'est mes parents qui sont venus me chercher, comme je l'avais prédit. Il m'arrive encore d'avoir des vertiges et cette putain de douleur à la main me quitte plus. J'ai une cicatrice maintenant. Ça m'apprendra à jouer avec le feu. Pourtant, c'est pas fini. Marsh, je veux qu'il soit à moi. Pas à McCormick. Mais bon, j'le sais, j'le mérite pas. J'suis qu'une merde, un connard qui veut côtoyer un ange. Il est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu être, je suis tout ce qu'il ne veut pas devenir. Finalement, on est bien assortit, dans nos malheurs respectifs. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette ruelle, il n'en a parlé qu'à McCormick et Broflovski. Même Cartman il est pas au courant. C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Il veut pas se faire passer pour un faible, ou alors il me protège d'une mauvaise réputation. Je me prends à croire que c'est ça, on va dire que c'est un moyen comme un autre de me rassurer, de trouver un moyen de croire en l'avenir. Sauf que, s'il reste avec McCormick, mon futur je peux le foutre à la poubelle. Mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Non. Depuis l'incident de la ruelle, je me dis que c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il veut faire, pas à moi.

Alors, en attendant, je vais voir un psychiatre. Je lui parle de mes problèmes et, même si y'a trois heures de queue à chaque fois, je m'en sors plutôt pas mal. A chaque séance, on parle pas mal. Ça me calme les nerfs. J'ai moins l'impression d'être un connard fini dans ces moments-là. J'me sens mieux. Pourtant, ça veut pas dire que ça va comme sur des roulettes, comme s'il s'était jamais rien passé. Ma brûlure reste et, chaque fois que je pose les yeux dessus, ou alors que je fais un doigt d'honneur avec cette main, je me souviens de tout. Ça me hante, pourtant je peux rien faire. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a prescrit des anti-dépresseurs, mais tout ça ça me suffit pas. Il faut que je me défoule sur quelque chose le temps qu'il arrive, parce que je suis toujours son premier patient. Je hais son crocodile, il me fout la pétoche à chaque fois que j'entre dans son bureau.

Y'a peut-être une idée à creuser là-dedans...


End file.
